Tetsui Aka No Uso
by Haruhito
Summary: Komui a reçut une mission : ramener un nouvel exorciste à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Seulement ce nouvel exorciste n'est pas comme les autres. Non, c'est sûr, le Sujet Numéro 13, aussi appelé Tetsui Aka, n'est pas normale.
1. Prologue

**Auteur **: Miky-chan

**Titre **: Tetsui Aka no Uso (le fer rouge du mensonge)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Tetsui

**Rating :** T

**Prairing :** 'sais pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : je suis désolé pour le retard de Saro, le village des Roses, mais je ne suis plus vraiment dans FMA, mais je n'abandonne pas ! Donc pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié, je vous sers cette nouvelle fic !

Allen : bon, ça y est, t'as fini ton blabla ?

Kanda : parce qu'y en a vraiment marre à la fin !

Miky : Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accords tous les deux ...

Allen / Kanda : LA FERME !

Miky : passons à la fic ! Voilà le prologue ^^

**Prologue : Libre**

La pleine lune éclairait le ciel. Ce qui rendait la nuit moins sombre qu'à l'habitude. A son plus grand damne. Elle n'y était vraiment pas habituée. Cette lueur blanchâtre qui devenait grise au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait de la lune … non, elle n'aimait vraiment pas.

Elle qui avait été habitué à l'obscurité depuis ce jour… Elle qui n'avait plus jamais vu la lumière du jour se lever… Elle qui n'avait plus jamais vu le soleil … Voilà qu'émanait de la lune une lumière qu'il l'aveuglait presque, tant elle avait l'habitude de l'obscurité.

Elle essaya de se lever pour aller dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, mais elle s'échoua lamentablement au sol.

Ses blessures n'était pas tout à fait guérites, et elle avait énormément de mal à se tenir à genoux, tant elle souffrait.

Elle s'allongea à terre afin de dissiper la souffrance du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle fut prise de spasmes et cracha du sang. Elle toussota pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ses larmes coulent. Là elle fut prise de sanglot qu'elle étouffa dans ses mains. Finalement, elle réussit à s'endormir laissant ses larmes couler contre son gré. La fatigue l'avait emporté sur elle.

Au premier rayon du soleil qui filtrait à travers la pièce, elle se réveilla. Elle réussit avec toute la force qu'elle rassembla à se mettre dans le coin de la pièce en rampant.

Plusieurs minutes après, des personnes entrèrent sans ménagement dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous en noirs. Ils avaient des capuches sur la tête pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir leurs visages et portaient des gants comme s'ils avaient peur de toucher quelque chose de maudit, qui les tueraient.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et tout en restant à une distance convenable, ils se retournèrent vers une autre personne qui venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, lui, portait une tenue blanche, sans gants et sans capuche, mais avec un béret sur la tête.

Les personnes en noirs prirent la parole :

-Vous savez pourtant qu'elle est impure ! Pourquoi la voulez vous absolument ?

-Elle est dangereuse. Si vous la ramenez chez vous, elle ne fera que vous nuire. Et à vos risques et péril. Vous savez ce qui c'est passé il y a maintenant cinq ans.

-Soit vous êtes suicidaire, soit vous êtes totalement fous.

L'homme en blanc la fixait intensément. Puis ce fut à lui de prendre la parole :

-Je vous suis reconnaissant pour tous vos avertissements, mais je reste sur ma décision.

Il s'avança vers elle, beaucoup plus proche que ne l'était les hommes en noirs et lui tendit une main.

Elle leva la tête et observa l'homme. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, mais on pouvait distinguer qu'elle était surprise.

-Viens.

Elle contempla la main, puis regarda les hommes en noirs, ceux qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Ils la regardaient avec dégout. Comme si c'était une chose répugnante. Son regard revint se poser sur la main.

-N'ai pas peur.

Elle avança sa main vers l'homme en blanc. Juste avant de la poser sur la main de son interlocuteur, elle hésita et eu un moment de recul.

-Tetsui.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui faisait volte face. Lui, était vêtu d'un costume vert. Avec capuche et gants.

-Tet…sui ?

-Oui. C'est son nom. Enfin, son nom complet est Tetsui Aka.

Les hommes en noirs parurent scandaliser d'entendre ce nom sortirent de la bouche de leur supérieur.

-Maitre … vous avez prononcé son nom … et vous l'avez donné à cet homme.

-Oui. Maintenant …

L'homme en vert s'avança vers ladite Tetsui et continua.

-Sujet numéro 13, je t'ordonne de partir avec cet homme.

Le dit sujet numéro 13 fut tétanisé par l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Elle se tint la tête avec ses mains et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Ses larmes coulaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme pour crier, mais aucun sons ne sortit. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Voyant que son cher sujet numéro 13 n'obéissait pas, le supérieur décida de la prendre par le bras et l'envoya à l'extérieur de la pièce, sur un mur où elle se cogna durement. Elle recracha du sang.

L'homme en vert se retourna vers l'homme en blanc. Il lui donna un dossier avec écrit dessus « Dossier concernant le sujet numéro 13 »

-Maintenant, partez. Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez.

L'homme en blanc était scandalisé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il sortit de la pièce qui se referma immédiatement après son départ.

Il se pencha vers elle, qui était à terre, toujours contre le mur et qui ne bougeait plus. Il lui remontra sa main et elle releva la tête.

-Viens.

Elle avait reçut un ordre, et elle ne pouvait le déviait sinon elle s'attendait à des représailles. Elle tendit la main et la posa dans celle de cet homme qui était en face de d'elle.

-Bien.

Il remonta ensuite sa main pour qu'elle se lève. Elle essaya mais n'y arriva pas.

-Tu veux bien que je te porte ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle était portée comme une princesse. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des plaies partout sur le corps, des bleus répartit pareils, des vêtements très déchiré et très sales.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment qui était dans l'ombre, le soleil faisait face et elle agrippa ses mains inconsciemment sur la tenue de l'homme qui la portait. Elle s'était remis à trembler et avait mis sa tête tremblante contre le torse de son porteur.

-Tu n'aimes pas la lumière ?

Contre toute attente, elle fit des mouvements de droite à gauche avec sa tête. Cela le lui fit esquisser un sourire et il la descendit.

-Attend un peu.

Il retira son béret et le posa sur la tête de la jeune fille, tout en la retenant par un bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Voilà.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire à peine visible. Il l'a reprit dans ses bras et repartit, avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Je suis le Grand intendant Komui Lee. Et nous allons à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

C'était le prologue le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait O_O

Kanda : pour une fois qu'tu bosses.

Allen : pas faux.

Rooo ! Ça va hein ! Aller, au prochain chapitre !

Chapitre 1 : Sujet N° 1 : confiance

_« Elle est trop mignonne ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas Allen … »_

_« L'heure est grave. »_

Miky ~


	2. Sujet N1 : Confiance

**Auteur **: Miky-chan

**Titre **: Tetsui Aka No Uso (le fer rouge du mensonge)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Tetsui

**Rating :** T

**Prairing :** 'sais pas …

**Note de l'auteur : **on reste encore sur Tetsui dans ce chapitre, mais au prochain, Allen arrive !

Corrigé

**Sujet N°1 : Confiance**

Le Grand intendant et Tetsui entrèrent dans la Congrégation. Reever vint les accueillir, mais en l'apercevant, la jeune fille mit sa tête contre le torse du Grand intendant qui la portait toujours. Il lui dit qu'elle était juste timide et qu'elle n'aimait pas se montrer à des étrangers. Mensonges. Evidemment. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on la regarde encore comme une chose « impure ». Quoi que c'était la vérité, car dans le fond, elle était impure…

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du grand intendant, qui pour une fois, était rangée. Il faut dire, que le cas était grave et que pour régler un problème comme celui-ci, il fallait un minimum d'ordre.

Il alla déposer Tetsui sur le canapé et partit s'installer à son bureau. Il vit que Tetsui était dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans cette cellule, même si elle était allée se laver juste avant d'entrer dans la Congrégation. Il lui avait même prêté des habits de Lenalee lorsqu'elle avait son âge.

Elle avait toujours ses yeux cachés par ses longs cheveux noirs. Noirs de ténèbres. Ils étaient même trop long car ils lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Elle avait des reflets bleutés et violets à certains endroits de ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas aperçut, car ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à de la paille avant de les laver. Maintenant, ils semblaient lisses et souples. Sa peau était blanche. Pendant un instant, il pensa à la couleur de peau d'Allen, car celui-ci avait exactement le même teint. Cela était totalement opposé à ses cheveux si sombres. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas vu ses yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas mettre sa mèche trop longue derrière ses oreilles, afin que l'on puisse voir ses yeux, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il constata également, que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait pas parlé. Était-elle muette ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais n'en fit pas la remarque non plus.

Il prit le dossier que lui avait donné l'homme en vert du bâtiment, et l'ouvrit. Il avait reçut l'ordre des grands maréchaux d'aller chercher cette jeune fille.

Mais désormais qu'il venait de lire le dossier concernant Tetsui, il ne comprenait pas. En étant aller la chercher, il savait que ce serait pour détruire les akumas, seulement maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il se disait que ce serait aussi dangereux pour eux, de l'avoir sous son toit. Il saisit enfin pourquoi elle avait été enfermé pendant cinq ans dans cette cellule, et pourquoi les hommes qu'il avait vu, avaient caché leurs visages ainsi que protéger leurs mains. Oui, car il y a cinq ans, quand elle avait cinq ans, elle fut enfermé.

Il scruta la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

Celle-ci sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle releva la tête et vit que l'homme assit à son bureau la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle vit le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains et comprit de suite le comment du pourquoi. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Son angoisse la fit craquer et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanches.

Le grand intendant remarqua les quelques larmes qui couler sur le visage de la jeune fille en face, et il se dit, que finalement, elle n'était pas si puissante que cela.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se mettre juste en face de la jeune fille en s'agenouillant.

-Tu es triste ?

Réponse négative de la part de la petite de dix ans.

-Tu es inquiète ?

Aucune réponse.

-Tu as peur ?

Cette fois ci, elle se jeta au coup du grand intendant et pleura dans la clavicule de celui-ci.

Il comprit que malgré sa puissance, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant qui n'avait pas eu l'amour qu'elle devait avoir. Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé en appelant Johnny. Celui-ci arriva avec une tenue peu commune. A la place d'une tenue d'exorciste qui pourrait ressembler à celui de Lenalee, il avait dans ses bras une robe.

Komui écarquilla les yeux et Johnny dit que c'était elle qui avait choisit.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes et vit qu'elle souriait. Il demanda à Johnny de s'approcher et d'aider Tetsui à enfiler ses habits, mais elle refusa et alla se cacher dans les bras du grand intendant.

En fin compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle était timide, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas confiance.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu de Komui, et il demanda à Tetsui si elle savait jouer aux échecs. Elle répondit affirmativement et dis que si Johnny gagnait la partie, elle devrait se laisser habiller par celui-ci. Elle accepta.

La partie se termina par une victoire pour Tetsui. Mais elle laissa tout de même Johnny l'habillait. Après tout, elle s'était bien amusée avec lui, alors il avait bien droit à un peu de confiance de sa part.

Après avoir réussit à se mettre debout et à tenir sur ses jambes, elle essaya de marcher. Doucement, lentement, mais elle arrivait à marcher correctement. Komui lui avait mis des bandages car Tetsui ne voulait pas que l'infirmière l'approche.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Komui. Celui-ci la regarda et sourit. Elle était vraiment mignonne dans cette robe de gothique lolita.

La robe avait de grande manche de façon à cacher ses bras ainsi que ses mains. La robe lui descendait jusqu'au haut des genoux de façon à se terminer avec un petit voile ondulé blanc. Comme se terminait la fin des manches. La robe devenait plus ample au niveau des hanches par un voile noir et ensuite blanc en dessous, tout en étant ondulé. La robe formait un petit décolleté en pointe, laissant montrer tout de même une poitrine développée pour son âge. Au centre de se décolleté, se trouvait un collier où pendait un pendentif plus qu'étrange.

C'était un crâne miniature, au centre d'une étoile à six branches. A chaque sommet de branche se trouvait d'autres crânes plus petits que celui du centre. Au sommet de l'étoile à six branches, cependant, ne se trouvait pas un crâne mais des paires d'ailes. Comme celles des anges, mais en miniatures, de la même taille que les cinq crânes qui ornaient le sommet des autres branches. Elle avait aussi une sorte de petit passe noir qui avait des voile blanc ondulé de chaque face ainsi qu'un nœud de chaque coté de la tête.

Cependant, le passe se trouvait derrière les oreilles et paraissait plus être un accessoire qu'un passe pour retenir les cheveux, et sa frange par la même occasion. Car oui, même si elle avait un passe, elle n'avait pas relevé sa frange.

Tetsui, voyant sourire Komui, courut vers lui. Mais n'ayant pas retrouvé tout l'usage de ses jambes, elle tomba mais fut attrapé par le grand intendant in-extremis. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire discret. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

A l'instant où il reposait Tetsui sur le canapé, la porte s'ouvrit et Lenalee apparut à l'encadrement.

-Bonjour grand frère !

Komui se releva et sourit à Lenalee. Pour une fois qu'il ne lui sautait pas dessus tellement il était heureux de la voir…

-Bonjour Lenalee.

La brunette remarqua Tetsui et demanda de qui il s'agissait à son grand frère qu'elle adorait, mais qui devrait sérieusement se faire soigner de son sister-complex aigu.

-C'est Tetsui. Une nouvelle exorciste.

-Hein ? Mais attend, elle a quel âge ?

-Elle a dix ans.

-Dix ans ? La pauvre.

Oui, elle plaignait Tetsui de devoir se battre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait déjà combattu. Et pas seulement des akumas…

Lenalee se tourna vers Tetsui et lui sourit en s'avançant vers elle. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et commença à parler tandis …

-Bonjour Tetsui ! Je m'appelle Lenalee et je … Mais …

…qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Komui.

-Elle fait très peu confiance aux autres.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Tetsui pour lui parler.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Lenalee. C'est ma petite sœur et elle est très gentille.

Elle se tourna vers ladite Lenalee qui souriait puis commença à marcher en sa direction. Elle la détailla du regard et après s'être retourné pour voir Komui lui faire un hochement de tête, elle se précipita dans les bras de la jeune chinoise.

-Et bien ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle n'avait confiance en personne !

Lenalee lui rendit son étreinte et lui demanda si elle voulait visiter la Congrégation.

Komui les arrêta en disant à Lenalee que d'abord, il fallait qu'il parle à Tetsui. Lenalee sortit donc du bureau et attendit que Tetsui sorte. Elle l'a trouvé vraiment adorable.

Le grand intendant rangea le dossier de Tetsui dans les dossiers classés Ultra défense et se cala à coté de la fillette.

-Tetsui. Je sais ce qui c'est passé. Je te demanderais de faire très attention. Je tiens beaucoup aux personnes qui se trouvent dans cette tour. Tu veux bien ?

Contre toutes réponses, elle enlaça le chinois et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle tenait à lui. Lui, qui l'avait sortit de cette pièce dans laquelle elle vivait depuis cinq ans.

-Et s'il te plait, ne _l'_appelle pas… Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour nous.

Tetsui fit mine de ne rien comprendre et il la laissa partir.

Elle sortit du bureau et vit que Lenalee l'attendait. Celle-ci pris la main de la fillette dans la sienne et alla directement au réfectoire après lui avoir demandé si elle n'avait pas un petit creux, et que se soit son ventre qui gargouille pour lui donner la réponse.

La jeune fille rigola en voyant que la nouvelle exorciste était embarrassé par le bruit qu'avait émit son ventre.

Elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire et Jerry leur fit de grand signe. Tetsui se cacha dans les jupes de Lenalee, et elles s'approchèrent du chef cuisinier.

-Bonjour Lenalee ! J'ai cru apercevoir une nouvelle tête avec toi !

-Oui.

Elle fit une petite tape sur le dos de la fillette pour lui demander de sortir, mais elle ne sortit que sa tête.

-Qu'elle est mignonne ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Tetsui.

-Qu'elle beau nom ! Bon alors, ma petite Tetsui qu'est ce que tu veux pour manger ?

Ladite Tetsui releva la tête pour voir Jerry. Il lui souriait et elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Mon dieu qu'elle est mignonne !

-Hum … Jerry passe nous tes cartes s'il te plait.

-Ha ? D'accords. Tiens.

-Merci.

Elle tendit la carte à Tetsui. Après avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures la carte, elle désigna un plat qui lui semblait intéressant.

-Des mitarashi dango ? Tu connais ?

Elle hocha la tête. Avec ça, elle commanda aussi des gyoza, des ramens, des beignets de crevettes, des raviolis, des yakitoris au poulet et des flans. Le tout, en quantité.

Lenalee se retrouva donc avec un Allen version fillette.

Lavi entra dans le réfectoire car il cherchait Lenalee, et quand il vit la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait en face d'elle, il se dit qu'Allen devait surement être rentré. Il se dirigea de vifs pas vers la tablée où la jeune chinoise regardait les plats diminués à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Coucou Lenalee ! Ça va ? Et toi Allen ? Tu viens de rentrer de mission, non ?

-Salut Lavi. Euh … ce n'est pas Allen …

Lavi en resta coi. Ce n'est pas Allen qui avait commandé tout ça ? Mais alors …

-PARDON ? Mais alors c'est qui ?

-Tetsui, dis bonjour à Lavi.

La fillette finit son assiette et se leva pour aller aux cotés de Lenalee. Elle dévisagea le rouquin qui était à coté de la brunette.

-Mais qu'elle est mignonne ! Et elle s'appelle Tetsui, c'est ça ? Coucou Tetsui, moi c'est Bookman Junior, mais appelle moi Lavi !

Elle s'accrocha à l'uniforme de Lenalee -si on peut appeler la jupe qu'elle porte un uniforme- et le serra.

-Voyons Tetsui, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Lavi. Aller, dis lui bonjour.

Elle s'éloigna de la chinoise et alla se caler devant le Bookman Junior. Lavi lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux et pleins de petites étoiles l'entoura.

-T'es trop mimi ma p'tite Tetsu' !

Lavi prit ladite Tetsu' dans ses bras, la leva en haut, et fit de grands ronds sur lui-même. Comme s'il faisait l'avion avec Tetsui. Lenalee sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Lavi adorait les enfants, c'était sûr. En plus cela semblait faire plaisir à Tetsui qui rigolait.

La journée passa très vite ensuite. Lenalee fit faire à Tetsui qui était toujours dans les bras de Lavi, le tour de la congrégation. Ensuite, le diner vint et elle mangea autant que le matin même. Ils y rencontrèrent des traqueurs qui saluaient Lenalee et Lavi, et essayaient de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle exorciste. Ce qui n'était pas chose gagné, car à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Komui, Lenalee, Jerry ou Lavi, s'approchait d'elle, elle allait se cacher derrière la table sous les regards amusés du Bookman Junior et de la chinoise. Tetsui se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui pour aller dormir. Elle prit un manteau qui passait par là, et s'installa dans le canapé en se recouvrant le corps du manteau.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée riche en émotions. Morphée l'accueillit vite et elle put s'endormir sans problème, en priant pour que, cette fois, les personnes qui lui étaient devenues chères, vivent à ses cotés pendant longtemps.

/

Loin de la congrégation, dans un lieu inconnu, le Comte Millénaire avait donné rendez-vous aux Noé.

-L'heure est grave.

Tous les Noé présent le regarder avec inquiétude. Les exorcistes avaient détruit tous les akumas ? Non, le Comte en avait des milliers, mais alors pourquoi … ?

-Le Sujet numéro 13 a été attrapé par les exorcistes. Si jamais on ne le trouve pas rapidement, on risque d'essuyer de très lourde perte. Tant du coté des akumas que du coté des Noé.

Tiky se leva.

-Le Sujet numéro 13 est donc si puissant que ça ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

Tiky eut des sueurs froides en pensant que ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un ou quelque chose de très puissant. Plus puissant que les Noé.

-Road, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Mon prince, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. A part peut être ça.

Elle lui tendit une image où reposaient deux jeunes filles.

Il y avait une petite fille qui souriait en ayant les yeux fermaient. Cinq ans, tout au plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus et violets à certains endroits. Elle portait une petite tunique toute simple qui faisait ressortir sa blancheur de peau. Puis, l'autre jeune fille qui était plus âgé. Une dizaine d'années sûrement. Elle avait les cheveux mi long qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle souriait en regardant la cadette d'un œil bienveillant. Des cheveux bruns avec des reflets blonds et des yeux d'un bleu étonnamment clair. Elle avait la peau un plus foncée que la plus jeune, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle portait un short et un t-shirt sans manches.

Pendant que le Comte regardait la photo dans les moindres détails, il aperçut la date de sa création. Elle avait été prise il y a cinq ans. Quand le Sujet numéro 13 avait été enfermé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et félicita la Noé du rêve. Il tenait là un élément important …

Prochain chapitre : Sujet N° 2 : Début de la Fin

_« Tu es rentré … »_

_« Mon nom est Aka »_

_« Nous avons perdu »_

Miky ~


End file.
